When Darkness Turns to Light
by Princess Storm
Summary: HPDM A story of their last night together. Warning: Character Death!


I know it's been a long time since you've last seen anything from me and I apologize. I've had lots of things going on at school and in life that had to be dealt with first. But I've finally finished this short little thing and next I will work on Nightmares. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave a comment!!!!!! Thanks for taking a look!- Ace (PS. please forgive me if there are quotations missing or apostrophes. It uploaded weird and I had to go back and change them all by hand. I really wanted to get this out to you ASAP, so I'll go back a later date and check again. Again, please comment!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, etc. I only created the story.

Warning: Rated for swearing. Character Death!

* * *

When Darkness turns to light 

"Stupid bloody Peeves." Draco swore as he stepped into the burgundy and hunter green room that the room of requirement had produced. He undid his soaking wet robes and threw them on the nearest green chair.

Harry turned and looked at the blonde, whose hair was plastered to his head and his uniform slightly spotted with water. He smiled.

"Peeves's famous water balloons?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah," he replied pulling out his wand and giving it a wave, causing his clothes to dry completely.

"I was doing my rounds in the dungeon. I had just finished and was heading up the stairs to the main hall when he came whirling out of a cleaning cupboard, hurling balloons. I tried to stop him by trying to freeze the balloons but, as you can see, it didn't work. Finally I gave up and stalked off. He kept it up for a bit but soon lost interest. Stupid bloody poltergeist. He's a menace." Draco said walking over to where Harry sat on a maroon couch. He flopped into the green chair on Harry's right. "Kinda like that half-giant fool friend of yours." He added, watching Harry with a side-glance to see the reaction his words would bring. He knew they would get Harry riled up but that had been his purpose.

Harry turned back to the copy of _The Daily Prophet_ sitting on his lap. "Shove it Malfoy. I'm not in the mood." He replied, finding his place in the article about Voldemort and his Death Eaters most recent attack on the wizarding village of Hogsmeade and continued to read.

Draco looked over at Harry. Usually Harry would have stuck up for the wannabe magical creatures professor. Usually they would have had a row. But the tone in Harry's voice told Draco that something else was bothering him.

"Something disturbing in the paper?" he asked, looking directly over at the raven-haired boy.

"He hit Hogsmeade last night." Harry said, his voice flat.

"What?"

"He hit Hogsmeade again last night." Harry repeated, letting the paper drop to his lap. He turned to look at Draco. "He's trying to get into Hogwarts."

Draco's eyes widened a little. "But he can't get in. Dumbledore and the ministry put up extra spells and protection. It's the safest place in wizarding Britain." He said, a little anxiety present in his voice. He hadn't seen the Dark Lord since he had betrayed him and he really didn't want to anytime soon.

"I met with Dumbledore while you were doing your rounds. He said the protection is fading. His curses are slowly breaking it apart. It may not last another night of attacks." Harry said looking away from the blonde Slytherin and gazing into the fire. "Dumbledore told me to be ready."

At these words, visions of what would happen when the protection fell and Harry was called on to fulfill the prophecy filled both their minds.

Draco stared at the Gryffindor. He couldn't be serious. He couldn't be saying that this time tomorrow they could be deep in battle, or worse, lying somewhere on the grounds, dead. Voldemort couldn't be that close to getting to Harry. Dumbledore was a strong and smart wizard. Voldemort was afraid of Dumbledore. He wouldn't voluntarily attack Dumbledore's school with Dumbledore still there. Would he?

"But Harry Dumbledore's still here. Voldemort wouldn't dare try to challenge you with Dumbledore so close." Draco stated, eyeing Harry uneasily. He was afraid of what Harry might say.

Harry could feel Draco's gaze on him but he continued to stare into the flames. "Dumbledore's weak. You know he's been sick. He told me that he doesn't know how much help he will be able to give me. He's already accepted that he will die tomorrow." Harry's body slumped forward. He put his head into his hands. He was sad that he would lose his mentor and friend tomorrow, but he was more worried about where that would leave him.

After a deep sigh and a few moments time, Harry turned and looked at the blonde, his hand dropping to his knees. "I'm on my own Draco."

Draco looked deep into his Emerald green eyes. The way his voice had shook when he had said that last sentence only added to what Draco could see in Harry's eyes. He knew Harry well enough to know he was worried and even a little scared, just by the look in his eyes.

Draco stood up and moved over to the red couch next to Harry. "You are not alone. I'm here right by your side. I will stand next to you, no matter what." He said putting a hand on top of Harry's.

"I know," Harry whispered.

They sat there together for a minute or two. Neither one could help but think the worst of what would come tomorrow. Both of them could feel the ominous blanket in the air. It would come tomorrow. The day that had been prophesized about for decades would soon become reality. And history.

Suddenly Harry's hand moved and he stood up. He began to pass in front of the fire. Draco looked up at him. A look of distress and almost horror covered Harry's face. He had just realized that this could be his last night alive.

Draco stood up. "Harry you can do it. You will defeat him. You are not alone. You will never be alone. I will stand by you always and you have Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, Lupin and so many others. You won't have to fight him alone." He said strongly trying to put some reassurance and courage into Harry's worried mind. He had misinterpreted Harry's horror of facing death for the anxiety of being left to fight alone.

Harry stopped and turned on the Slytherin. "Fuck Draco. Just fuck. Tomorrow is it. Dooms day. Either I will kill him or he will kill me. It doesn't matter whos by my side. _I have to do it_. Only_ I_ can. No one else. Its me and him in the end." Harry shouted. He didn't want tomorrow to possibly be his last day.

He was angry. He was angry with Voldemort for having named him his equal. He was angry with Dumbledore for not being able to help him. He was angry with himself for not being as prepares as he could be and for not having done so many things he had wanted to do and for not having spent enough time with his lover. He didn't want to die. He wasn't finished living yet. There was so much he still wanted to do, so much he wanted to become. It wasn't fair that tomorrow might be his last day on earth. "Do you realize that this time tomorrow, I could be dead?" Harry let out these last words in an almost vindictive manner.

Dracos temper flared. He wouldn't let Harry think like that. He, himself, didn't want to think about that possibility. His voice was strong and full of his high temper. "Dont talk like that you stupid prat. You will not be the one to die. The Dark Lord will be defeated. You will take him down. I know you will." Draco finished his voice much calmer then when he had started. "I believe in you, Harry." He mumbled, looking directly into Harry's emerald eyes.

Harrys hands dropped to his side. He sighed. His anger dissipated as he hung his head. "I'm scared Draco." He whispered after a few minutes. Slowly he looked up and made eye contact with the blonde's silver gray eyes.

Draco gave Harry a small smile and stepped over to the raven-haired boy. Draco knew he was scared. He, too, was scared of what would come with the dawn; what would come when darkness turned to light.

"It's okay Harry," he comforted as he pulled the silent boy to him. Harry slipped his arms around Draco and buried his head into the rough material of his uniform shirt. He inhaled deeply the scent of expensive cologne and laundry soap. He squeezed Draco tighter as if he was a life preserver.

Harry held his lover, almost as if he was afraid to let go. He couldn't help but feel that this might be the last time they held one another.

Draco comforted Harry as best he could. He knew that Harry would explain what he was scared about when he was ready. Draco understood how much pressure Harry was under. Thats part of what made their relationship work. They understood each other. Draco understood that Harry was under extreme pressure by the whole of the wizarding world. Everyone was depending on him. They expected him to defeat Voldemort and bring peace and happiness to their world. It was a lot to put on the shoulders of a 16-year-old boy. It had caused Harry to grow up faster then he should have had to. He had learned to face death at too early of an age.

The pressure of it all was too much for Harry. As he stood in Draco's arms he was reminded how he had come to the arms of Slytherin blonde.

After the disappearance of Sirius, Harry had locked himself out of everyones lives. He couldn't deal with the sadness and the stress Dumbledore had put on him to find where the Dark Lord was. Harry had alienated everyone he cared about and had no one left to turn to. Draco had caught Harry right after a fight with Ron. Harry had been so angry; he had attacked Draco and started a physical fight. In the end, he had released his anger and frustration in a different manner. Since then, Harry had been turning to Draco to dump his worries and frustrations on and Draco accepted him, in turn sharing part of himself with the Gryffindor.

Harry hadn't been able to take all the hopes and dreams people handed to him daily. That was when their relationship had gone beyond just the release of his frustration in a physical manner. Knowing everyone was counting on him had begun to drive him mad. Shagging Draco had helped him to relax. And after Harry had shagged the sexy Slytherin to within an inch of his life, he found that everything he was thinking just came out. It was easy to talk to the blonde he had hated for so long. Soon enough, Harry found that he didn't really hate the blonde. Instead they became very close, sharing their intimate secrets as well as their bed. Most recently Harry had begun to think that instead of hating Draco, he might actually have come to love the stupid blonde Slytherin, though he had yet to admit any such suspicions to Draco. It was the only thing he kept from his partner.

After a good measure of time spent in silent thought and Dracos arms, Harry stepped reluctantly away from him to find the right way to express himself. Draco smiled softly. "Do you want to have a seat?" He suggested. Harry nodded and moved over to the couch and flopped down. Draco stepped over and sat at the opposite end.

Harry wrung his hands. "Draco Im scared for tomorrow. Im scared to face him. Im afraid I might be the one to die. I dont think I can face him by myself. I've never defeated him alone. I've always had help. With the stone, I had Ron and Hermione, and in the chamber Ron was with me, and in the minister last year, I had a whole group of people. But I know this time I have to do it myself." Harry expressed. Draco nodded. Harrys hand began to shake.

"I'm scared tomorrow might be my last day. I'm scared that tonight might be my last night alive. I'm scared that I won't get to grow up, become a professor, have a family. I'm scared I won't get to live. I'm not ready to die." Harry's voice shook with his last sentence.

Draco scooted over to Harry and took his hand. He intertwined their fingers. "You have every right to be scared. Everyone, no matter their age or situation, is scared to die. No one wants to give up their lives. No one wants to leave behind this world. Fear of death is a normal human feeling. You are not alone. Even Dumbledore will be scared for tomorrow and his own death. He may not show it, but even he isn't quite ready to leave all of us behind." Draco said, holding Harry's hand tightly in his. AIm scared about what tomorrow will bring too. I know I could die. I know you could die. But Im not going down without a fight. I will take down as many Death Eaters I can along with me. I would even kill my own father to save my life. And yours." He looked directly up into Harry face. He wanted to let Harry know that he would do what ever it took to help him.

Harry smiled slightly at Dracos gesture. It made him feel better to know that Draco was scared too. He was beginning to feel a little more confident with Dracos words.

Draco could see it too, so he pushed just a little more. "I believe in you Harry. I do. I know you will do it. The Dark Lord will meet his down fall. He will die tomorrow. He will be destroyed." He said, standing up and looking down at the Gryffindor. "And you will become the hero that you have been all along but with twice the creditability and twice as many fans. You'll never be able to eat or drink anything you haven't made yourself for fear of dozens of love potions from females and males alike."

Harry looked up at the blonde. He smiled at the obvious jealousy in Draco's voice. "Dont worry Draco you have nothing to worry about." He said standing up. He faced the Slytherin with a sneer. "I'll always be yours. And with that Harry leaned in and kissed the silver eyed blonde. Draco smiled under the kiss."

When they parted after a few moments, Harry was feeling slightly better about the whole thing. It was just some of the magic that Draco held. It was part of the reason Harry could go to Draco for and about anything.

"Thank you Draco," Harry murmured.

"Thats what I'm here for, Draco said with a grin." Harry grinned back. Then he looked down into the fire. Draco stood watching him. He could tell that Harry's mind was going to wander back to what tomorrow would bring. "Hey Harry, do you want to practice some charms and spells on me?" Draco offered. Harry looked back at the blonde.

He thought about Draco's offer for a moment but in the end, shook his head. "No. I don't want to. I just want to spend time with you. I just want to be with you." Harry replied taking Draco's hand.

Draco looked deep into Harry's young face. He could tell that Harry was still scared and feeling more alone. Draco could see a hint of tears in the corner of Harry's green eyes.

Draco smiled at him. "Come on you stupid Gryffindork," he said leading Harry over to the bed. "Get in there and I'll get our book and read to you." Draco let go of his hand and walked over to the bookshelf. He skimmed the titles looking for their book of poems, The Anthology of Emily Dickinson.

As Draco did this, Harry pulled off his shirt, tossing it on the floor. He kicked off his shoes and crawled up toward the pillows. He propped up the pillows against the headboard of the four poster bed and sat back against them. He watched as Draco pulled the blue covered book from the shelf.

Draco turned and smiled when he saw Harry. "Ready and waiting I see," he commented with a chuckle. Harry gave him a glare.

"Yeah, I'm waiting. Now get your skinny ass over here." Harry replied with fake impatience.

Draco laughed again as he walked over to the hunter green and burgundy clad bed. He tossed the book up to Harry. "Find where we left off," He directed as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He untied his shoes and placed them neatly under the bed. Then he stood up and began to unbutton his school shirt and removed his tie. He walked along the right side of the bed and took a seat on the edge of the bed. He threw his legs up and leaned back again the pillows.

"Okay what do we have?" Draco asked as he took the book from Harry. Draco opened to the page Harry had marked with his finger. "Ah, this one." Draco gave a small memorable smile.

Harry folded his hands and rested them on his stomach. "Its the first Dickinson poem I read to you," he muttered, also giving a remembering smile.

Draco chuckled. "More like screamed at me," he replied.

Harry looked over at him and glared. "Yeah well I was pissed at myself because no matter how much I knew I shouldn't care and I should stop thinking about you, I couldn't." Harry retorted. "Stupid sexy Slytherin," he grumbled as he crossed his arms on his chest.

Draco smiled over at Harry. "If I also remember correctly that was the first night we didn't just fuck," he added with that hint of shyness in his voice.

Harry looked over at him and their eyes caught. "Yeah. It all meant more that night." Harry murmured. "Thank you Draco. For everything."

Draco smiled. "No problem Potter," Draco replied looking back to the book. He cleared his throat and began to read.

"Heart, we will forget him!  
You and I – tonight!  
You may forget the warmth he gave-  
I will forget the light!

When you have done, pray tell me  
that I may straight begin,  
Haste! Lest while youre lagging  
I remember him!"

Harry closed his eyes as Draco began to read. He pictured the first time he had shared the poem with the Slytherin. It had been a month or so after Harry had first fought with Draco. Since then Harry had purposefully gone to find Draco when he could not handle the rest of the world. They would yell, fight, hit, punch, bite, and eventually they took it as far as they could. Harry began to take all of his worries, anger, problems, pain, and sexual needs out on the blonde. He soon grew quite dependent on their interaction together.

That night in particular, when Harry had shared the poem with Draco, Harry had a fight with Ron, yelled at Hermione, and screwed up in almost every one of his classes. He had been feeling really low. He was angry with himself, frustrated with everyone and everything around him, and still grieving over the loss of his godfather. Every time something went wrong he had found himself wishing the end of the day would come so he could find Draco. The whole day Harry could think of nothing other then the blonde and it caused his anger to double.

Finally when Harry had cornered Draco down in one of the dungeon classrooms, he had pushed the Slytherin against the wall and recited the poem in a yell. He couldn't find any other way to express what he was feeling inside. After the poem hung in the air between them, Harry had continued on to tell Draco how much having him as a confidant meant, but in a much more subdued tone.

While Harry relived the memory, Draco continued on to the next poem. He only paused for a moment when Harry scooted closer and rested his head on Dracos chest, where he could hear the beat of Dracos heart and the peaceful tones of Dracos voice as he read poem after poem. Draco read each poem with new vigor and passion. He enjoyed each one as if it was his first time reading it.

Before Harry, Draco had never before heard of an American poet by the name of Emily Dickinson, let alone read one of her poems. But with the first one, he had become intrigued and had pursued into finding more that he could read. As a thank you for introducing him to her beautiful words, Draco had sent away to London for a book of her poems and had presented it to Harry. Harry had insisted that it stay here, in their room, hidden by the room of requirement, so that it was always near by when ever they needed or wanted to read it together or apart.

Draco turned then as Harry moved a little closer to him. Draco thought perhaps he might have fallen asleep so he paused a minute. As he did so, he glanced at the next poem. He read the first line to himself. Immediately visions of what may come in the following hours filled his head. The final battle. The final spell. The final decision. Who would be the victim and who would be the murderer? Draco could see things going both ways. He could see Harry being strong and yelling the curse that would cause the Dark Lord to finally fall for good. But he knew how powerful the Dark Lord was. He could see him killing Harry with one simple wave of his wand. The picture of Harry lying dead was too much for Draco. His breath caught and Harry moved, looking up at the blonde.

"What is it?" He asked a little worried.

Draco shook his head. "Nothing. The poem just kind of got to me," he replied.

"Which one is it?" Harry asked, trying to look up at the page.

Draco took a deep breath, then read the first stanza of the poem.

"Because I could not stop of Death,  
He kindly stopped for me;  
the carriage held but just ourselves  
and Immortality..."

Harry moved his hand to stop Draco. Draco halted and looked down at the raven haired boy.

"Skip it."

Draco flipped the page immediately and started in on the next poem. Harry nuzzled his head against Dracos chest and tried to relax again.

But Harry could not relax his mind. Visions of what tomorrow might bring came flashing in front of his eyes. Death would come tomorrow with the dawning of the day. He could not help but picture one or both of them dying. The visions were scary. The thought of not seeing Draco ever again was a scary thought too.

Suddenly Harry tensed. After tomorrow, Harry might never see Draco again. For it was certain that either one or the other would die. They were both wanted by the whole of the Death Eaters, Harry for being the boy-who-lived and Draco for betraying the Dark Lord and switching sides. He wasn't sure which one it would be. Maybe it would be both.

Suddenly Harry moved his hand and looked up at Draco. "Draco," he murmured. The Slytherin stopped and looked down.

"What is it?"

Harry began to fiddle with a button on Dracos shirt. He had suddenly gotten shy. "I love you," he whispered.

Draco smiled. "What was that? I couldn't hear you," he said. He had heard the Gryffindor perfectly. He just wanted him to repeat it louder.

Harry furrowed his brow and sat up, knocking the book from Dracos hands. It fell back on his stomach. "I said I love you, you stupid bloody git." Harry repeated in almost a yell.

Draco smiled wider. "Thats what I thought you said." He replied, just smiling at the raven haired boy.

"Well?" Harry questioned.

"Well what?" Draco said nonchalantly.

"Well what do you have to say about it. You havent got a reply. Something like 'You stupid Gryffindork dont be a dumbass' or 'Love, ha!, what the hell is love' ". Harry ranted on. Draco just continued to watch the Gryffindor as his temper flared.

Finally after a moment of silence, Harry spoke again.

"Well?"

At the look in Harrys eyes, he knew it was time to put the wait to an end. "I love you too Potter." He stated simply.

Harry was about to yell more, when he realized what Draco had said. Instantly his fury subsided. "You what?"

Draco turned over to look directly at him. "I love you too." He said slowly, accenting every word. Harry stated at him, dumbstruck.

"You... you do?"

"Yeah you moron. Now kiss me like you mean it." Draco said reaching forward and bringing Harrys lips to his. The book of poems fell into Dracos lap as he kissed and bit at Harrys lips.

Harrys body sighed. The kiss from Draco had pushed the worry from his nerves and the visions from his mind. All Harry could think about now was the tightness and swelling of his pants and the unrestrainable want to have Draco.

Finally Harry crawled on top of Draco, knocking the book of poems to the floor as he straddled the blondes hips. Draco smiled under their kiss and began to unbutton Harrys trousers. He too had forgotten all about his worries. He now had more important things on his mind. Like getting Harry out of his black uniform trousers as fast as possible.

A little rolling, a little tumbling, and a little work and both boys lay free of their restrictive clothing and naked under the hunter green sheets of the burgundy colored bed. Their lips met again as they pressed their bodies to one another.

As the boys tossed and turned, forgetting what was bound to happen, the book they had been sharing lay open to a short, simple poem that fit the moment perfectly.

"Wild night! Wild nights!  
Were I with thee,  
Wild nights should be  
Our luxury!

Futile the winds  
To a heart in port,-  
Done with the compass  
Done with the chart.

Rowing in Eden!  
Ah, the sea!  
Might I but moor  
To-night in thee!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry stirred. He had heard a scream. He opened his eyes and looked toward the window beyond the figure of the sleeping blonde. The sky was a cloudy, stormy gray. Harry could sense that something wasn't right.

_Hes broken through the barrier._ Harry thought to himself. His stomach twisted as he glanced over at the sleeping Slytherin. He was so perfectly dreaming, away in different world._ If only we could live together in his dream world._ Harry sighed.

He threw back the covers and pushed himself out of bed. He walked to the window and looked down on the grounds. Death Eaters were waltzing up the path from Hogsmeade and all the professors stood near the lake, awaiting what would come.

Harry took a deep breath and turned back to the room. His moment would soon be upon him. He rushed forward and began to throw on the clothes he had been wearing the night before.

Draco stirred and rolled from his right side to his left. He stretched out his arm, searching for the chest of the raven haired Gryffindor. When his arm found nothing but mattress and sheet, his eyes flung open. The bed next to him was empty.

Suddenly there was a thump and Draco sat bolt upright. He scanned the room and found Harry rising from the couch, still without a shirt.

"Where are you going?" Draco demanded.

Harry turned to look directly into the blondes molten silver eyes. "Where the hell do you think I'm going?" He replied seriously.

Just then Draco heard the noise and voices that were coming from the grounds below and looked to the window. He automatically knew what was going on. The shield had fallen. The final battle stood in front of them. They could no longer deny what must come, no matter how much they wanted to.

"It's here," Draco murmured as he slowly looked back at Harry.

Harry nodded. "The day of reckoning has come," he replied somberly.

Silence hung between them for a moment. Suddenly Harry grabbed his wand and his shirt and stepped toward the door.

"Wait!" Draco raised a hand toward the chosen one. "Dont go. Stay here with me." Draco almost pleaded. He wouldn't beg, that was too beneath him. But it was all pointless and Draco knew it. He knew what this day meant. He knew what would come. No matter how hard Draco tried, or wanted, he couldn't hold Harry back. He knew Harry would go not matter what. No matter how scared or how frightened Harry was, he was courageous above anything else and would do what he was destined to do.

Harry walked silently over to the bed. "This is it. I have to go." He murmured, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Draco. He could see the pleading trying to hide deep in Dracos eyes. Draco was trying to hide, as he always did, when it came to things such as emotions. But it was not working this time. Harry could see right through the mask.

Harry reached up and touched Dracos cheek. He caught Dracos eyes and they stared at one another for a mere seconds until Draco swore.

"Damn it all to hell!"

Harry smiled a little at the blonde. "I'll have sweet memories of you and me right up until the very end." Harry whispered. Before Draco could voice a reply, Harry leaned in and firmly planted a kiss on the pale lips of the Slytherin. Draco kissed passionately in return for he knew this might very well be the last they ever shared together.

When Harry broke the kiss, he stood up immediately and began to walk toward the door.

"I have to do it. I have to do it." Harry muttered to himself as he crossed the room. He knew what he had to do and he would do it but that kiss had almost held him back. "I have to do it!"

"Fuck!" Draco shouted just as Harry reached the door. "Fuck!"

Harry whipped around and stared at the Slytherin. "God damn it Draco! You know I dont want to do this but I have to. I have to do it." He yelled back in return. He thrust his arms through his shirts sleeves and pulled it on.

"If I should die,  
And you should live,  
And time should gurgle on,  
And morn should beam,  
And noon should burn,  
As it has usual done;  
If birds should build as early,  
And bees as bustling go,-  
One might depart at option  
From enterprise below!  
Tis sweet to know that stocks will stand  
When we with daisies lie,  
That commerce will continue,  
And trades as briskly fly.  
It makes the parting tranquil  
And keeps the soul serene,  
That gentlemen so sprightly  
Conduct the pleasing scene!"

And with that last poem that Harry had recited from memory, he gave Draco one last 'I'm sorry' look, retched open the door and rushed out.

Draco immediately jumped up, grabbed his pants, and pulled them on. As he raced across the room he grabbed his shirt, his shoes, and wand then ran after the raven haired savior.

As Harry raced down the stairs two at a time, he blinked back the tears he could feel. For the first time since Voldemort had returned, he was afraid to face him. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave the stupid bloody blonde.

"God damn it!" Harry swore as he reached the entrance hall and sprinted toward the main doors. He threw them open and halted at the sight that stood in front of him.

Death Eaters, in their black robes, were everywhere fighting with members of the Order, professors from the school, and aurors from the Ministry. Here and there Harry even caught a glimpse of a few Hogwarts school robes of the sixth and seventh years.

He scanned the grounds and the groups fighting, looking for his enemy, the Dark Lord. He saw Lucius Malfoy just entering the grounds, making his way toward Hagrid's cabin where Hagrid stood defending it. Bellatrix Lestrange was over by the lake fighting what seemed to be Ron and Hermione. But he could not find the Dark Lord.

Then suddenly Harry found Dumbledore in the crowd and with him he found the enemy he had been searching for. He took a deep breath and rushed off on to the field of battle. It was finally his moment.

"Fuck!" Draco swore as he tripped, trying to pull on his right shoe and jog down the hallway. Finally he stopped, pulled on both his shoes, threw his arms into his shirt then ran full on down the stairs.

Just as he reached the top of the first floor stairs, he saw Harry prepare himself and take off into battle.

"God damn it," he swore again and rushed after Harry. He skipped every other stair and reached the entrance again just in time to see Harry disappear into the crowd. Draco took a glance around the field and immediately saw Harry run toward the middle of the fighting cluster where he saw Dumbledore facing the Dark Lord.

Draco took a deep breath as he pushed up the sleeves of his white uniform shirt. He gripped his wand tighter and hurried after Harry.

Harry pushed his way through the battle, his heart beating against the inside of his chest.

Suddenly, before he had realized it, he stood just feet away from where Dumbledore and the Dark Lord fought.

"Ah. The so-called savior has arrived." Lord Voldemort hissed when he noticed Harry standing nearby. Dumbledore turned and looked at Harry. At that moment Voldemort struck him with a spell and the wise old wizard fell back, unconscious. Harry immediately stepped forward.

"Yeah I'm here!" Harry declared, gripping his wand, his knuckles turning white. He would not go down without a fight.

"Oh I'm so scared Potter." Voldemort replied, an ease in his voice as he raised his wand.

"Well maybe you should be." Harry shouted in return. He lifted his wand and shouted a spell. It hit the Dark Lord and he staggered back. He snarled and threw a spell back at Harry. Harry dodged out of the way.

As Draco made his way toward Harry, he saw people falling on either side of him. Both sides of the battle were losing innocent people. All the deaths that had happened in the past fifty years were because of one man. All because of some power hungry, muggle hating son of a bitch who tried to get back at the world for his horrible childhood. It angered Draco that he had ever been brainwashed to follow the bastard son of a muggle.

Suddenly Draco was pushed away from the direction where Harry was fighting with Voldemort by the edge of the lake. He tired to push his way back toward the lake but battling people blocked his way.

He swore and pushed through the crowd in the only direction he could, toward the edge of the forbidden forest near Hagrid's cabin. He wanted to get to Harry but he couldn't and that frustrated him, angered him.

Just as he was about to push his way back toward Harry, something caught his eye. It was Hagrid and the masked figure he was battling. The way the figure moved and stood, caught Draco as some what familiar. As he watched Hagrid duck a curse, it washed over him who it was. He rushed toward the cloaked figure and the half giant.

As Draco stepped closer, he heard the voice of the cloaked figure and knew, for sure, who it was.

"Dad?"

Draco stopped and the cloaked figure turned toward him. Hagrid looked from one to the other then stepped back. Another Death Eater stepped toward Hagrid and they began to duel, leaving the father and the son to themselves.

Lucius looked at his son and removed his mask. Draco immediately noticed his once noble face was now worn and significantly older.

"Draco," Lucius said looking his son over. It had been almost two years since he had seen his son. "Where are your robes and mask?"

Draco said nothing. His father didn't know he has switched sides. Finally, after a few moments of silence, he spoke. "I don't have either one. I'm not on your side Dad. I never wanted to be. You forced me. When you got sent to Azkaban, your master came to me wanting me to kill Dumbledore but I couldn't do it. I didn't want to. He may be a little crazy sometimes but he is a great wizard. Dumbledore found out and saved me. He's protected me. With you out of the picture, I have finally been able to rule my own life. I can love who I want to love, do what I want to do." At this, Draco added a sneer. He watched as his father's eyes grew wide.

"You defied the Dark Lord?" He stuttered in astonishment.

"Yes I did. They always said there was one person He feared. Turns out He still does." Draco replied, raising his wand. Lucius noticed right away and mirrored his son's action. Draco could see a flash of fear in his father's eyes. He threw back his head and laughed. "You're afraid of me? Oh Father, Azkaban has ruined you."

Fury filled Lucius's face. "How dare you talk to me like that? I am your father."

"Some father you've been. In Azkaban the past year, away with the rest of the Death Eaters most of my childhood, thrusting me off to school at the soonest available chance, throwing me in to the Death Eaters at the age of 16, forcing me to hid who I really am. Yeah a great fucking father you been." Draco shouted and raised his wand higher. He threw a hex at Lucius and his father jumped out of the way.

Rage was present now in Lucius's eyes. "How dare you take up arms against your father?"

"I have no father!" Draco said through clenched teeth. His eyes narrowed and he gripped his wand tighter. Anger and hatred raced through every vein in his body. "You threw me to the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters like I'm a piece of meat. For all the devious and horrible things you've done to me, Harry, and so many others, you deserve death; death by the hand of your own son." Draco glared at his father. He raised his wand, the killing curse on the tip of his tongue.

Lucius's eyes widened. Draco could tell he was frightened, scared of his own son. It was highly ironic after all the years Draco had been afraid to stand up to his father, that he was now the one that held the power. He finally had a sense of what it felt like to be in his father's place. And that feeling made him lower his wand. He didn't want to be his father. Instead he glanced at his father, who had seemed to have shrunk a great deal all of the sudden. Fire was blazing in his eyes.

"I won't become you. I don't want to be you. I'm the better man to leave you here." He stated, and made a move to leave.

But Lucius couldn't leave it there. "Potter will die. Whether the Dark Lord does it or one of us, Potter will die today." He predicted. Draco's rage flared. He would not let Harry die that easily. He vowed right then and there that he would kill any and all Death Eaters that crossed his path, including the one cowering in front of him.

"Then he will not die by your hand." Draco shouted. He raised his wand immediately and screamed the curse of instant death. His father's body fell to the ground with an inaudible thud.

Draco stared at his father's body as his right hand fell back against his side. He breathed deep and walked away. He was not sorry for what he had done. No regrets would be harbored. No conscious would plague him.

After a moment, Draco turned and rushed off toward where he had last seen Harry.

Harry pushed himself off the ground quickly as he dodged another of the Dark Lord's curses. He barely slipped past the jet of violet purple. His reaction time was getting slower. He was getting tired. He could feel the blood drying where a curse had slashed through his clothes and top layer of skin on his left arm. He knew he was losing. The pain was spreading throughout his body. His cursed scar burned upon his forehead, blurring his vision. He could barely see through his glasses, which had broken when a curse had hit them.

The Dark Lord yelled yet another curse and Harry fell forward on to his knees. He tried to catch his breath, tried to think of something to fight back with. But nothing came, including his breath.

"The little Potter boy is getting tired. Your powers are no match for mine. All Dumbledore has to send up against me is a pathetic little boy with useless half magic. You are weak my boy and today you shall die." Voldemort yelled as he grinned evilly and cackled with amusement.

Harry heaved, hatred filling him. He knew he had to do it. No matter how many times Dumbledore had said to find some other way. There was no other way. The killing curse was the only way to take him down.

Harry looked up; ready to do what had to be done. As he began to rise, he noticed Dumbledore's body move and sit up. He looked deeply at Harry and finally gave a nod. Harry knew he had permission. He knew he would be forgiven, pardoned. Harry nodded in return and turned to face the heart of all evil, the snake like man who had made himself a lord.

Harry took a deep breath, standing tall and straight, wand gripped tightly in his right hand. He was ready.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you down with me." Harry shouted staring directly into the Dark Lord's face. "My only regret," he glanced toward Dumbledore, "is that I didn't love enough." And with that, he raised his wand and shouted "Avada Kedrava." As he did, the Dark Lord yelled the same.

Draco rushed toward Harry and the bright scene of flying spells. He saw Harry fall to his knees and his shoulders fall. Draco could see he was tired and becoming weak. He pushed himself forward. He had to get to Harry. He we would not let Harry down. He had promised he would be there and he would be there.

He watched as Harry knelt there, almost as if he had given up. Then suddenly Harry's head rose and he lifted himself from the ground, turning to face his fate. Draco was still a great distance away when he heard Harry's voice and the reverberating yell. Without any thought, Draco raised his wand and echoed Harry's curse.

But Draco's curse arrived too late. Before his eyes, Harry was hit with the flash of green and fell limply to the ground. He stopped suddenly in his tracks.

Everything became blurry except for the fallen body of his lover. He didn't even notice his and Harry's spells hit Lord Voldemort's chest and the Dark Lord fall. And he didn't notice the tears that had begun to drip from his eyes and trail down his pale cheeks.

Finally Draco pushed his lead feet to move and walked to Harry's body. He looked down at Harry's glazed eyes and fell to his knees. Carefully, as if trying not to disturb Harry in sleep, he lifted the Gryffindor's head and laid it gently in his lap. He brushed the raven colored bangs and ran a finger over the famous lightening bolt shaped scar.

With tears streaming down his cheeks, Draco leaned down and kissed the golden boy's forehead. When he sat back up, he held Harry's body close to his. He tried to speak but knew he couldn't find any words. He wanted to say something and finally the words just came, in a husky voice full of tears.

"Mine- by the right of the white election!  
Mine- by the royal seal!  
Mine- by the sign in scarlet prison.  
Bars cannot conceal!

Mine- here in vision and veto!  
Mine- by the Grave's Repeal  
Tilted, confirmed, delirious charter!  
Mine- while the ages steal!"

Dumbledore watched the Dark Lord's body fall to the ground. From his body a great weight was lifted but where that weight had vacated, a flood of pain took over. He had led the young boy to his death.

At the thought of Harry, Dumbledore turned to the fallen body of The-Boy-Who- Had-Lived. He watched silently as Draco cradled Harry's body in his arms as he cried. He gave a small smile as he remembered Harry's last words; _"My only regret is I didn't love enough."_ Then a single tear fell from behind the half moon spectacles.

"_He deserved more time to love and be loved_." He thought to himself. Slowly and silently, with a slight limp, Dumbledore walked toward the weeping Slytherin and the fallen Gryffindor.

Around the scene of Draco and Harry, the fighting began to stop as Death Eaters and Order members began to realize that Lord Voldemort was dead. Everyone turned to the place by the lake where the final battle had taken place. Ron and Hermione froze Bellatrix and rushed to find their friend.

They broke through the crowd that had descended on the scene at the edge of the lake. Hermione slammed to a halt when she saw the body of the Dark Lord alone near the lake and the body of her friend in the arms of his biggest rival.

Ron skidded to at stop behind her. His jaw dropped when he saw Draco holding Harry's body.

"Oh Harry." Hermione cried as she turned and buried her head in Ron's chest. Ron took her and held her in comfort while he stared, almost with knives in his eyes, at the ferret who gripped his best friend's body as he did Hermione's. _"What the bloody hell was going on?"_ he asked himself.

But his anger fell away quickly as the fact that Harry was gone sunk in. And like Hermione and the others who had known and loved Harry, began to cry out right. The boy savior had done what he had been chosen to do. Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, was dead.

* * *

All poems were written by Emily Dickinson and taken from Poems of Emily Dickinson selected and edited by Louis Untermeyer. Hertiage Press, copyright 1935. 


End file.
